


Erasing Trust

by Tamuril2



Series: Walking in the Stars [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril2/pseuds/Tamuril2
Summary: AU. It's only a joke. Garak's bored of making clothes, so he pokes the genetically enhanced bear. It bites.No slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume Garak found out about Julian's enhancements through his super, secret spy methods, kay?

It's the only time Julian ever _really_ let's himself go. And, despite all assumptions to the contrary, it's not in defense of an innocent or friend. No it's something much more self-serving. The threat of discovery; the illumination of his genetic enhancements. The petty teases of a bored Cardassian.

"Really, Doctor," the tailor purrs. "I'm helping you, if anything."

 _Kill him,_ the Beast in his mind says.

Julian does ten different quantum theories. It's easy, and he needs that if he's to resist murdering at his lunch partner. "No."

Garak just turns about with a dangerous smirk.

Julian….Julian tries very hard to not react. Because that's what Garak wants. For him to explode and show him all manner of new, human emotions. It's all just a ploy, a little chess move to pass the time.

 _Or is it?_ the Beast whispers.

It is.

It has to be.

Julian cannot be seen as the next Kahn.

Kahn.

The word that's doomed Julian – and any like him – to a life of subterfuge and fake smiles.

A dark beast Julian keeps locked tight in the inner most regions of his soul. He fears what might happen if he lets this particular animal get a taste of freedom. Certainly he would be forced to resign his commission. A trial and, perhaps, some sentence might also be due – if the Federation feels the crowds demand it enough (and they would).

 _Let's play,_ the Beast pleads. _It's been so long._

So, Julian lets go. He unlocks that part of his brain.

And, suddenly, it's as if the world goes into fast-forward, slow-motion, and vivid bursts of color – all at the same time. It's fresh, unadulterated air. It's putrid mud. It's everything and nothing he hoped for. And Julian loves every second of it.

(he'll hate himself later for that, for now, he revels in it)

Garak hasn't time to widen his eyes before Julian slams him against the bulkhead of the station. Sinews tighten under his hand, electricity buzzes behind the wall, and Julian grins.

 _Now you see me,_ the Beast crows.

Julian tilts his head to the side, softening his grin. "But you never asked what I'd do with that."

Garak's left arm flashes out.

Julian snaps it in half.

Garak's face goes decidedly greyer.

Julian chuckles and leans in. "Maybe they're not so far off. Did you ever consider that? Maybe they have good reason to want me dead."

Garak's eyes narrow. It's the best defiance the Cardassian can do right now really. Julian's power will never let the male get any closer to defeating him.

"But then," Julian says, letting go, "where would our lunches go?"

"Indeed," Garak coughs. He still stands rigid against the bulkhead. Good. He's seen the tiny bit of truth Julian's allowed him. Perhaps he'll learn from it.

Julian doubts that.

If anything, he's incited the Cardassian to probe more.

 _Would that be such a bad thing?_ The Beast asks. _We've not had a good hunt in years._

Julian can't answer.

Neither does Garak.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but it called to me. Why, you ask? Because, let's be honest, how many bad guy Julian stories are there? Not many, that I can see. I thought it might be nice to just tease with it. Test the waters, so to speak.
> 
> And, yes, the last line is supposed to be that vague. Does it mean Garak's dead? Or that he heard Julian's "Beast"? You'll never know. Muahahahahaha!
> 
> Lemme know how I did? Please?


End file.
